fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Arrange The Clues -Techno Remix-
Persistent Hunters Jason was sitting on the rooftop of the lodge. The sun was beginning to rise, and he looks over the scenery, seemingly lost in thought. Aside from their recent discoveries....why did he have the feeling his guild was getting into trouble? It wasn't that he doubted Olivia and Len...he was more focused on what the twins and Gaikou could do when left to their own devices. Momoko quickly joined him. With her tone as cold as ever, yet paradoxially rather warm to hear, she asked, "So, you ready to go?" She pulled her map out of her cleavage once more and began to read it. "...Hmm, we have to go east now. The ghost train is there." "Why does this excite you?' Jason asked her, not looking up at her, his gaze focused into the distance. "Does it have something to do with your upbringing? Your sheltered lifestyle...does it make you eager for this kind of adventure, Momoko?" Momoko nodded. "Sorta. I mean all I did was just play with Mr. Sprinkles...my pet brown tree snake. I've never actually had a friend before, or anything like that. So getting out and actually doing stuff isn't too-" she paused. "Screw that, I love the indoors." "....You're strange." Jason stood up as the sun rose, and it created a rather magnificent effect with it's crimson light glowing behind him. "Are you truly ready? It will get serious from here on out." Momoko nodded in anticipation. "Ready is my middle name, if you know what I mean." There was no way that such a phrase couldn't come out as some sort of innuendo, much to her embarrassment. Momoko thought she heard the elder call out, "I thought your middle name was Winnebago!" and for that, she sighed. Jason cricked his neck. "I think we'll use this lodge as a meeting place. And the morning is still early. I suggest, while the others sleep, we take care of this treasure ourselves. We'll return with any information later, by which time the girls will have awoken." Momoko agreed with Jason. "We get there, destroy it, grab the treasure, and get back before they notice a thing. Simple as that." She stowed her map away in her cleavage once more, leaving Jason to wonder what else that magical map could do. Her eyes seemed to scan the outside area; searching for the greatest outcome- the easiest path of choice. The Two On A Team They were already making decent headway. Without the rest to slow them down, Jason and Momoko were on a good time. They were the elite of the group, and the only serious ones that were currently out traveling. With just the two of them, the job would easily be done. "How much farther?" Momoko was barely listening to Jason, focusing on the trail ahead. "You know, if I don't pay very specific attention, we could get lost." A few seconds passed. "No, I don't have tunnel vision. This is just...complicated, okay?" She sighed deeply. "We'll be there in a few moments. Notice how we manage to get there faster when we say stuff along those lines?" "I suppose that is a psychological feature." Jason told her. "We say it, and our minds believe it." Momoko summarized, "I do believe that it's an inherent magic of your guild. I think it's called "Surpassing Movement"; and through your guild mark, it essentially distorts the fabric of reality and allows you to move faster; the incantation is something along the lines of "we're almost there". Of course, that's my theory." There was no response, as Jason looked at her like she was dropped on her head as a child. "O-Okay, never mind...Anyway, we're there." In front of the two was a deserted train station; complete with everything looking rather rusted; like it was haunted. Jason stopped thinking about the theory she had said. He had actually been giving it some thought, but apparently his expression made her feel as if he was brushing her off. Perhaps he'd make it up to her later. "So...this is the place." It was a good thing he hadn't brought Wendy with them, this entire area gave off the kind of the vibe of danger and...well, like it was haunted. Momoko nodded. "Yus. Notice how every place we go to is haunted? I mean seriously; for once I'd like to see a sunny field full of flowers and happy puppies...I like puppies. Anyway, let's take a look-see." She walked into the station; noticing how the ground was a tainted grown. "Why is everything brown?" She pondered to herself. "Real is brown." Her inner voice responded. Jason motioned for her to follow him, and they began to walk around the train station. Oddly, he could feel the spirit of Gehaburn reacting. This place...the vibe he was getting...it was strong with the feeling of the forgotten dead. "Momoko...you should steady yourself. It is quite possible that we may find co-" He didn't get to finish his sentence before he heard a crunching noise, and looking down. Under his foot was a human skeleton. He'd just stepped into the rib cage. "-rpses." He finished quietly. "...Okay, something is definitely up." As if the fact that the place hadn't been touched in who knows how long didn't tip her off. "This is far worse than many of the other places we went to...except maybe that fountain." The blowing of steam could be heard behind them as Momoko and Jason spun around, they noticed a perfectly polished old-fashioned train; a diamond in the rough, as the complete opposite of the current location. "...Huh? What in the world..." she wasn't sure what to do here. "A train..." Jason gave it a once over. Compared to the other locations, this artifact looked...positively new. Like it had just arrived here, in the wrong neighborhood, and had no idea how it got there. Though...Jason had no idea either. Momoko put on a stupid face. "Uhh, how about we board it? I mean it doesn't look like it's an engine of DEATH unlike the other stuff here." She straightened up. "...Okay, that's stupid thinking. But seriously, 'ghost train'. This is it." "I don't think there's a choice." Jason looked around, he saw nothing else that stood out among the ghost town. "This is the only object of interest." He boarded the train quickly, extending a hand for Momoko to take. Momoko sighed and took Jason's hand; agreeing with him. It wasn't like they could do anything about it. "...Right." The moment that the two managed to hop on the train, the door swiftly shut with an eerie creak. "...O-Okay, I was not expecting THAT." She was rather worried by now... "It appears we're trapped inside." Jason said flatly. It seems his job was to play Captain Obvious. Momoko sighed, "Thanks, Captain Obvious. Okay, let's explore-" a faint rumbling was heard as the sound echoed in an increasing tone, while the train began to take off. Momoko lost her balance momentarily as she grabbed onto Jason instintively. "Kyaaaah! Damn thing..." Jason looked at her for a moment, keeping a tight grip on her until the train's jerking stopped. Did she actually 'kyaah'? Not something he would have expected from her. Momoko acted like she hadn't done anything particularly out-of-character at all. "What? What's the face for-" suddenly, a loud moaning sound could be heard from the front of the train. Jason looked down the length of the train. "It would appear, for all the appearances, this train is far from the picture-perfect appliance it appears to be." Momoko nodded. "Yeah...It's, well, actually pretty damn creepy compared to the other stuff we've done so far." Momoko held her mouth, looking like she was about to throw up. "...I don't know why, but every time I go near a vehicle, I need to chuck up somewhere..." Jason crouched down, straight faced as ever, with his hands behind him. He was actually offering Momoko a piggy-back ride so she could rest. Momoko let out a sigh of relief as she clutched Jason tightly, wheezing as she struggled to retain her normal composure, while accepting Jason's offer. She had to hold her lunch in, really. "...Sorry. It's just...I think we all have that weakness." "Think nothing of it." Jason continued to walk down the train, allowing Momoko's head to rest on his shoulders as her carried her. What was odd was, despite following the source of the noise...he couldn't seem to find anything. "What is going on....? Is it the train itself...?" Momoko's grip tightened upon Jason. "...I have the feeling, that it's supernatural. Like a ghost..." Jason's eyes narrowed. "A specter...I'm not entirely sure I have appropriate magic to deal with that." He look around. "It's not like I have a choice..." Momoko still held on tight to Jason, holding in her own vomit once more. "Ugh...damn transport systems...Always get the best of me, they do..." A loud 'SKREEEEEEEEEEE' could be heard, echoing throughout the carriages of the train, sending a chill down Momoko's spine. Jason kept a grip on Momoko, moving her further up his back. The more she rested her, the better she should feel. His issue was the wraith haunting the train. He started to run, dashing down the length of the train, deciding to see if there was a way out. Momoko was now practically shouting gibberish. "I feel like I'm about to die...letmeoffletmeoffletmeoffletmeofffff..." It was best to just ignore that. The more ran, however, the less progress he seemed to make. He passes no doors, corridors seemed to go on eternally. This train was hellbent on keeping them inside. Which made him wonder. "Perhaps...if I attack the train itself." He had been considering it, and since the train seemed to be the source of all of this..."Momoko, hold on." He immediately slid her off and into a seat, before summoning Gehaburn to his side. With one swift swing, he cleaved his blade at one of the train's windows. Momoko was breathing heavily; and in an unlady-like manner, she vomited on the seat."Hurk~!" Meanwhile, the ghost train erected a defense consisting of a spiralling shield composed of a deep purple ghostly glow. It then counterattacked; springing a thousand whips from the top of the train which sharpened into blades to attack Jason. "Tch..." Jason wasted no time in converting Gehaburn into it's demon form, matching whips for whips with the energy cloak converting into arms which countered the train's own attack, ripping the whips where they were. "So it can fight back...that may make this difficult." Suddenly, with the swing of Jason's blade, he managed to successfully cut through this myriad of whips' onslaught. As the second layer of defense, the train began to shake violently, attempting to throw the duo around quite a fair bit. Momoko muttered, "...oh, hey, there's my lunch..." This didn't bother Jason at all, who, once again, resumed attacking the train. His current mindset was simple. He couldn't kill a ghost, it was already dead, and such spirits are usually intangible. The train had to be the source of the trouble, and what was tying the ghost to this plane. Destroy the train, he solves all their problems. The moment that Jason decided this, the train steeled itself and immediately, it's wheels ground to a halt; flinging the two forwards a few carriages. Momoko managed to catch herself if only barely, attempting to regain her footing. "I can do this...! C'mon, Momoko, you can get over this transport sickness..." Jason skidded along the floor of the train, and allowed the energy to flow into his hands before expelling it down into the floor, aiming to have it pierce and make a hole in the train. Jason's blow did indeed reach it's mark; blasting a hole in the floor of the train quite effortlessly, for one. Momoko, FINALLY, managed to regain her bearings and overcame her motion sickness. Standing to her feet, she gathered water which was materialized from her own magical aura in her mouth and declared, "Water Dragon's...Roar!" Suddenly, a powerful stream of water was released from her mouth, shooting down the corridors of the train carriages. Momoko pointed out, "I'm guessing we attack the conductor's carriage." "Hmmmm...so it would appear I was correct, just off about where we should attack." Jason stood up, looking at the girl. "Are you alright? Momoko nodded. "Y-Yeah. Alright, let's just end this. I don't know if I can surpress this motion sickness for too long." Nevertheless, she focused on the goal ahead; the driver's carriage. As ice skates amassed upon her feet, Momoko moved forward with long strides, quickly rushing to her destination while swiftly dodging the myriad of defense measures rather easily. "Come on, let's destroy it!" She charged water on her hand and then declared, "Water Dragon's...Oceanic Break!" A drilling column of water shot forth from her hand, wrecking the door. Momoko stepped inside the carriage; seeing naught but a miniature desolate wasteland; albeit, this was a mere illusion which Momoko saw through. "...Hold, I say. It's just an illusion. So you know what this means..." Of course, the first thing to come to her mind was... "Let's destroy it!" Now she was thinking the Akatsuki way. Jason wasted no time, he wasn't in the mood to keep this up, and dashed right past Momoko, before slamming the sword into the ground. "This ought to make you dance." He channeled energy straight into the ground and it spread out before bursting through through the ground again, utterly ripping into everything in sight. "Dragon Slayer's Secret Art..." She performed a bowl-shaped gesture with her hands; one over the other, before converging the vapor in the atmosphere into the gesture before focusing and reducing the temperature of the vapor to absolute zero; this caused the vapor to take the shape of a sphere of ice which spins around at high speeds. "....Aurora Execution!" Momoko then threw her arms forward, causing the sphere of ice to quickly break apart and erupt in the form of a powerful stream of ice that glows many a colour similar to an Aurora Borealis, eradicating the rest of the place effortlessly. "SKreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" The wraith let out a hoarse shriek of pain; howling incessantly as everything that it was once was disintegrated into nothingness with the chain destruction of the train; all that remained now was an empty station, with the two falling onto the tracks. Jason grabbed the girl and performed a tuck-and-roll, easily landing into a kneeling position with her cradled in one arm. "I suppose he wasn't able to dance long. What a pitiful partner." Momoko's brain went dumb for a moment, gazing upon Jason's majestic as heck image. "...I like dancing." Jason stood up, still holding Momoko close. Whether he heard her stunned remark or not remained to be seen. "Can you walk, Momoko? Or should I carry you back?" Momoko put on a cute pouty face. "Ergh...I think I sprained something. C-Can you carry me...please?" Her eyes sparkled brightly like a magnificent gemstone, trying to play the 'cute card' against Jason. He kept a grip on her, holding her so that she was incapable of falling. Perhaps this was his own way of showing affection, by keeping her as close to him as he could. "Hold on tight." He took off, running at speeds that were very surprising, but given it was Jason, he could swim through the ground and no one would be surprised. At this rate, they'd be back at the lodge before anyone was fully awake. Momoko was actually enthralled with Jason's pretty eyes. "Aaaaaah~ I could stay like this forever~" And truth be told, they did indeed make it back before anyone, especially Iris, managed to wake up. FIN